


Day 84 - Wrap it before you tap it

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [84]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Horny!John, M/M, Men going at it, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>John and Sherlock are still dealing with the aftermath of a certain experiment that leaves you. Very. Aroused.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 84 - Wrap it before you tap it

Condoms have always been kind of a tricky topic for them.

Sherlock refuses to use them mostly because he is too lazy to think about it, but also because he doesn’t want anything to be between John and him in these moments.

John isn’t too fond of the dulled sensations either, but - being a doctor - he insists on using them even after it became clear that they were both clean just for sanitary reasons. It’s more or less a reflex for him to grab the condoms along with the lube.

So most of the time when they have sex John takes care of the condoms.

That day though he did not. Because even after Sherlock went to his knees and took him in his mouth (he barely had time for five desperate thrusts before spilling down his lover’s throat), he was still so hard and horny that he didn’t say anything when Sherlock lubed him up and afterwards started to prepare himself.

He just watched, moaning softly, and went to his knees behind Sherlock to slide into him as soon as the other man had removed his fingers.

Because he feared that those damned pills would end up in his system on a regular basis after that spectacular fuck, he agreed with Sherlock that from now on they would go bareback.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'condoms'.
> 
> NOW are you people satisfied with the conclusion of the experiment story arc? I had all three parts written before I posted the first, so reading all those comments pleading for a sequel was very amusing. :D


End file.
